When Two Loose Ends Meet
by xFresca
Summary: Summary: Rin wishes that she could leave her house, but with her problem, she probably wouldn't last a day without shelter because nobody would sell anything to a freak- she knew. Len isn't the stereotypical popular boy. This makes him even more popular- and he needs to find an escape. Until Rin and Len find a whole other world beyond them... RinxLen Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rin wishes that she could leave her house, but with her problem, she probably wouldn't last a day without shelter because nobody would sell anything to a freak- she knew. Len isn't the stereotypical popular boy. This makes him even more popular- and he needs to find an escape.

_**When Two Ends Meet- Chapter One**_

"Rin, stop cowering!" Her father, Dell, hissed.

"S-sorry, P-papa." Rin stuttered out, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Don't call me that!"

Dell kicked Rin once more before backing off and slowly trudging down the staircase. "Worthless child," He kept muttering over and over again.

Rin dragged herself into her room and collapsed into a heap. She sighed. No matter how hard her father- no- her master beat her, she wouldn't cry. Her face twitched over and over again, something she couldn't control. Rin had Tourette's syndrome, which affected her nerves, making them difficult and almost impossible to control. She picked up the wooden picture frame that rested up her tiny chestnut nightstand.

A tear **almost **slipped out of Rin's eye as all of the memories came rushing at her. A picture of her, her mother, Neru, and her beloved brother Oliver. Oliver a had an eye patch over one of his eyes because he became blind in it after falling and hitting the back of his head on the curve- and odd case, because usually the victim would become completely blind.

Her mother posed with a wide grin on her face, her hands on the heads of both of her children, and for once without a cell phone in her hand- oh how she did love to play Pac Man. Her brother Oliver held two fingers behind Rin's head in the classic "Bunny Ears" pose. Rin smiled as she was tackling Oliver into a hug from the side. All of their eyes were closed, making their smiles even brighter than before.

But one thing that she always wondered:

**Who took this picture?**

Her father was on a "business trip" at the time, no doubt cheating on their mother. She never knew because her brother and mother died. May 23, 1993. Rin and Oliver were twins. They were only five around the time the picture was taken, and Oliver died when he was five, the day after the picture was taken. The day before was their birthday.

_May 22, 1993_

_"Imouto! Imouto!" Oliver came barreling straight into Rin. Oliver was older, but only by a margin. If you were to look at the twins from their backs, they would look the same. The only difference would be their height. Oliver was taller, but again, only by a margin. _

_ "Nii- san?" Rin was confused. Why was he so happy?_

_ "Come with me!" Oliver grabbed Rin's hand and ran with her to their house. _

_ "Nii- san, what's going on?" _

_ "SURPRISE!" Neru, their mother, popped out from behind as did everyone else, their friend Miku, Kaito, and Luka. Miku's parents were Mikuo and Ann. Kaito's was Kaiko, his father Al deceased. Luka's parents Luki and Gakuko were also there._

_ "Hey… Where's Gakupo?" Rin looked around for Luka's older brother of one year._

_ Luka looked melancholy. "He-he's sick. He couldn't come." Rin nodded understandingly, as her eyebrows twitched. She knew what it was like being sick and she hated it. They partied, and her mother looked slightly sad, but her expression brightened up whenever she looked at her two children, Oliver and Rin. _

_ Rin didn't know why her mother was sad until a few years later: Dell wasn't present at the party._

_May 24, 1993_

_ "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Oliver shrieked. _

_ When Dell got home he was fuming mad. "Honne Neru." Dell gritted his teeth. "Or should I say, Akita Neru?" Neru's eyes widened._

_ Dell grabbed Oliver, who was right next to Neru and Rin. "The first one to face the wrath of me shall be your son… kekeke." _

_ "No!" Neru and Rin shrieked in unison. _

_ Dell swiftly produced a Swiss Army Knife from under the seam of his black leather jacket. He looked Oliver in the eye. Oliver did not seem frightened at all. He looked… calm, almost as if he had been expecting this. _

_ "NO!" Rin surged forward, with her mother holding her back, both of them had tears in their eyes, "NO! OLIVER, NO! DON'T DO IT!" _

_ Her mother struggled to hold her back, and Rin burst free just as Dell slit Oliver's throat with the knife and tossed him aside like a rag doll._

_ "I shall not let any bastard child of you and Nero Akita to live!" Dell screamed at Neru, as he held the knife, poised to run Rin through with it. Neru jumped in the way just in time, swiftly hitting Dell as he stabbed her. Dell and Neru fell to the ground in heap, Dell knocked out and Neru fighting to say her last words._

_ "Will with bunny ears…" Neru choked out, along with some blood. "Will with bunny ears." Neru seemed to try to breathe, but she looked like a fish, blood gushing out of the mouth with her struggling to breathe. _

_ The life faded from her mother's eyes and Rin looked behind herself. Dell had gotten up, and run away. _

Will with bunny ears… will with bunny ears… Rin couldn't decipher her mother's last words to her. Until she looked at the picture captured 1 day prior that fateful night. Her eyelids and eyebrows twitched, as Rin was quite excited. Something had clicked as she looked at the picture.

Will… bunny ears…

Rin quickly flipped the picture over, taking out the backing.

She gasped. There was an envelope inside with her name on it.

To My Dearest Daughter, Akita Rin

Was what was written on the cover of the envelope in her mother's beautiful cursive. When Rin opened the envelope, out fell two letters and two keys to go along with it. One was addressed to her, while the other one was blank on the back. Rin's hands shook as she opened the letter that was addressed to her.

To my Rin,

By the time you read this, I will be long gone, as will Oliver. There are two keys in this envelope, one will be explained in my will. The other, is a key to a very special lock. You will find and unlock this lock when the time is right.

First of all, I am so so sorry for leaving you behind. This letter will explain everything.

You **aren't** the daughter of Honne Dell. You are my daughter. Your actual father is Akita Nero. If you were confused as to why the cover of this envelope was addressed to "Akita Rin" is because **you are** Akita Rin, not Honne Rin.

I love you honey, it is time to open the second letter.

Love,

Mommy

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. This whole time… her mother and Oliver had known the truth. And she had been kept in the dark. Maybe that's why Oliver was so calm on the night of his death, maybe it had to do with the fact that he wasn't being killed by his **actual** father. Just a murderer.

Rin looked at the second document, where there were letters on the back. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before lifting back up and twitching uncontrollably. There weren't words on this before. Rin gulped and looked at the words the paper had on them.

"The Last Will and Testament of Akita Neru"


	2. Chapter 2

_**When Two Loose Ends Meet- Chapter Two**_

"The Last Will and Testament of Akita Neru"

To my daughter, I bequeath the glass eye. A spyglass, hidden for her. And a key to a vault with two million dollars in it in hope that she can start a new life.

To my legitimate husband, Akita Nero, I bequeath her, whom you will collect in time in hope that you two can live a new life together.

_'Her'? Who is 'her'? _Rin wondered and sighed.

She shoved the will under her bed and set the picture right on her chestnut nightstand so her father wouldn't notice anything amiss.

Rin fell asleep, her thoughts of her actual family lulling her to sleep. It was almost as if she could hear her mother singing her to sleep.

_ Darkness. That's all I can see, stretching farther and farther._

_ Rin stumbles forward, reaching outwards, and clasps her hand tightly on a spherical object. Looking at it, she gasps._

Rin wakes up, only to find that the spherical object was still with her. Oliver's eye. Oliver's glass eye. "The glass eye" was on her mother's will. Could this be what she meant?

"Get ready for school, you worthless maggot." Rin muttered, her eyebrows jerking up and down as if someone were pulling strings to them.

Pulling on her uniform, Rin slipped out the doorway, so that she wouldn't receive another beating. She was thankful, her long sleeves covered the bruises on her arms. Suddenly, she saw a flash of purple. "Come out of hiding, Gaku. Today is the first day of high school, and I can't have you killing me. Wait until tomorrow."

Gakupo, in his purply- long hairdness, peeked out from around the corner, an aura of killing intent covering him. Rin held out an eggplant, and the aura vanished, as Gakupo scrambled for the eggplant. Rin moved it out of the way as Gakupo fell face first onto the floor.

"How is Haku?" That sobered Gakupo up. Haku was his best friend, apart from Rin.

"Same old, same old. Still in the hospital."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Gakupo shook his head sadly. "Hard to tell. She might beat it, or the cancer might even get to her. I don't want to even think about it."

Soon, (as in two seconds,) Gakupo was back to his cheery self.

"Oh, here's the sword I borrowed from you last week." Gakupo tossed a sword whose sheath was covered in orange blossoms to Rin.

Rin slung it casually over her shoulder. "Heh."

"Heh?" Gakupo copied her.

Rin slowly slid the katana out of the sheath with looking at Gakupo with a protruding vein. "I ALREADY HAVE A SHORT TEMPER! DON'T MESS WITH ME."

On that final note, they entered Crypton High, ready to start the new school year.

Rin's eyebrows were already twitching uncontrollably, while onlookers laughed at her. Gakupo shot them all a glare, to which the girls swooned and the boys glared back at.

Gakupo was one year older than her, and was very popular at the school.

Soon enough, Gakupo was being bombarded by all kinds of questions.

"Who is this whore?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"What's wrong with her face?"

"GAKU-SAMAAAAAAA!"

_Che, typical stupid fangirls, always groveling for a certain guy, and they just so happen to piss me off._

Again, Rin looked around with a protruding vein, slowly sliding the sword out of its sheath. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ALL GIVE ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!" Gakupo sweatdropped, expecting this behavior from his tiny feisty little female friend.

Gakupo looked around, only to see that one person was smiling, no not smiling, more like a I-can't-wait-to-have-this-girl-fall-for-me-and-bre ak-up-with-her-cruelly look, coming from the one and only: Zatsune Mikuo. _What a pain in the ass. _Gakupo looked around again to see one more person smiling._ Len Kagamine?_ But Len's smile was more of a wow-i'm-amazed smile.

Gakupo smiled as well, looking down at Rin. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BUDDY?" Rin screeched at Gakupo, as a offered her a nervous smile and held up his hands in surrender.

Rin, sitting on Gakupo's shoulders, smiled. _This place is cool..._ She opened her mouth to yawn as Gakupo shoved an orange slice in her mouth, causing her to sigh and smile dreamily.

"So, you like oranges?" A slightly deep male voice came from the corridor. Out popped a black head with short hair on it, and there he was: Zatsune Mikuo. The annoying bastard who wants to break people's hearts just to keep up his popularity and playboy reputation.

Rin frowned. "I know that the person in front of you looks more delicious..." He breathed in her ear."

"Rapist..." Rin muttered, loud enough for Zatsune Mikuo to hear.

"Leave her alone." Len Kagamine casually strolled down the hallway and punched Mikuo lightly in the head. He was just as tall as Mikuo with better looks. He was known as the sweetest boy in the school.

"~Lennnnnnn.~" Another voice came.

_Not again._

Tei came out from the corridor and hugged Len. "Tei... just leave me alone." Tei pouted, and unwillingly receded into the shadows. Rin jumped off of Gakupo's shoulders and delivered a swift kick to Mikuo's leg.

Mikuo yelled slightly in pain, balancing on one foot. "This isn't fun anymore." And he hopped away from the corridor.

_Jeez... that Mikuo seems like a rapist..._

"I know... he does seem like a rapist to me too!" Len said with a smile on his face.

Rin's eyes widened. "Uhhh... Uhm..." She stuttered, her eyebrows jerking up and down. Her mouth twitched into a smile.

_Wow... he's cute._

Gakupo patted Rin on the back, right where her father had beaten her last night. "Owww..." Rin muttered in pain.

"Rin? RIN!?" Gakupo was freaking out. This had never happened before. He knew that her dad beat her. Rin's eyes became clouded, and slowly, she... passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**When Two Loose Ends Meet- Chapter Three**_

Rin could feel something wet splashing on her face. "No... you can't leave me too! You can't!"

_Gakupo? What is he doing here? Why is he crying? What happened? _

_ "_Leave..." A soft female voice came. "She is resting. While she rests, she will recover." This voice sounding like it was grieving as well. Grieving for a lost friend... a sibling, perhaps?

"Luka... NO! I can't lose her as well!"

"WE can't lose her as well. I loved her as much as you did, onii-sa!

"R-right. I am sorry.

_What? Who did they lose? Why is Luka here? We aren't really close friends. Why is she not leaving? Why does Gaku-chan have to leave? What gives her authority over him?_

"You might be a nurse here Luka, but I still have every right to be here as you do."

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEPPBEEPBEEP.**

"J-jhoto matte! Hold up! Something is wrong with her pulse! Her heartbeat is too fast!"

And the heart monitor was indeed spiking up by the second.

_No. I can't die! I won't!_

Rin's breathing quickened, and she could see again. She could see Gakupo's tearful face, Luka's grieving one. But they couldn't see her eyes.

_How am I seeing without my eyes being open?_

"Brother... her condition has been stabilised for now... but I suggest that you leave and let her get a little rest." Gakupo nodded solemnly and left without another word, wiping at his eyes so that he could go out without being pestered by anybody as to why he had been crying. No one should know that he grieves as well.

With that last thought, Rin fell asleep.

_It's dark in here... What is this place?_

"_Daughter... you should know by now that you are in limbo..."_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know tha- wait... MOM? OLIVER?" Rin couldn't believe her eyes. She rushed forward to hug them, but when she tried to, the part of her mother she tried to touch dissapated momentarily._

"_You cannot touch us yet dear... not until you are firmly anchored in the spirit world."_

_Oliver nodded. "Imouto, I love you, and our mother does too. We cannot be with you now in the hope that you shall find you way to us, not the other way around. But for now... a gift... one from us both. You shall find them when you wake up."_

"_Wait... okaa-san! Onii-san! I don't understand!"_

"_I'm sorry Rin. You will soon!" Neru smiled at Rin._

"_Yes," Oliver spoke up. "Soon, we shall see you, and guide you." _

_Soon, Oliver and Neru faded from Rin's sight, as did the darkness around her, only to be replaced by a light, a REALLY BRIGHT light._

"Rin! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" A certain purple haired man blubbered through his tears.

"I- I could hear you before. Why were you crying?"

"R- rin, you're in the hospital... and Haku lost..."

"Lost...?"

"Haku lost... her battle to cancer. She's dead." By now, Gakupo was full-fledgedly crying, and Rin couldn't help but join in.

"Rin, some bad news." Luka said somberly. "When we did a full checkup of your body, your right eye was decayed, so we had to replace it with a glass eye, the one that was found in your purse. We did a thorough examination of the eye and we considered it fit to implant in you, so we did."

Rin nodded, absorbing all of the information. When she reached out and felt her eye, it seemed swollen, swollen to the point where she couldn't open it.

"Oh, that? Your eye will be like that for a few days, don't worry about it, just one or two days, and the swelling will go down. this eyepatch on" Rin nodded. "You will be discharged today, because you seem alright, other than sporting a humongous bruise on your back and the eye. Other than those two problems, you seem completely fine."

"Ah, Luka. Can you do me a favor?" Rin asked quietly, so as not to strain herself. "I want to you take me out- to Haku's grave."

Luka's beautiful face contorted with sadness. "And why do you want that?"

"I want to pay my respects."

Luka suddenly became angry."Tell Gakupo to do it."

Rin shrunk backwards. "GAKU-CHAAANNNN!"

Gakupo came running into the room. "Yes?"

"Take me to Haku's grave."

Gakupo paused in surprise for a moment, but nodded.

"Hey," Rin whispered sadly, her face downcast. "Why was Luka so angry at me earlier?"

Gakupo looked downwards towards Haku's grave, probably reminiscing about all the times they were together, from the moment they first met. "I guess... she's mad at you," Gakupo muttered. "For having a much better relationship with me than she did. Rin choked back a sob. There was a time before, when they (Rin, Haku, and Gakupo) were known as The Golden Trio. Nothing could separate them. They just loved each other so much.

Gakupo, Rin, and Haku used to do practically everything together when Oliver wasn't around. After Oliver and Neru's death, they became an even closer knit group.

Gakupo and Rin both stared down at the grave. Gakuko and Luki were dead. Oliver and Neru were dead. And now so was Haku. They sad part is- that Gakupo and Rin only had each other to cling to. Rin's bastard of a father, "Dell," was just there to stay and beat Rin up. Luka loved Gakupo, but not really that much. She was younger by one year and always said she had better things to do than hang out with her older brother.

"Rin," Gakupo choked out. They were both now sobbing- in the pain that all of their loved ones were gone, and the ones remaining wanted nothing to do with them. "Promise me that... you'll never leave. I love you. You're my sister now."

Rin was crying hard, at the prospect that Gakupo loved her like a sister, and that they were visiting Haku's grave- all of the emotions were too much for her. "I promise- only if you will too, brother."

"I promise."

And from that day, Gakupo and Rin were honorary siblings. Haku could only watch from the skies, and smile, before melting back into her ever-present sunset. She could now move on, knowing that the two people she loved most were content at last.

Rin didn't glance behind herself once as she entered the school on Gakupo's shoulders. People were whispering excitedly around them, swarming until Rin felt claustrophobic. Gakupo, on seeing this, rushed inside the second music room. To their surprise, Len was sitting at a piano. Len turned back, to see that Gakupo and Rin were indeed back at school. "RIN!" He exclaimed excitedly. 'Are you alright? I was so worried!"

Rin blushed slightly and fervently patten Len on the head. "Umm, I'm okay, I feel fine..." Rin trailed off, obviously not sure of what to say next in fear that she will upset Len.

"Here! I brought you an orange!" Rin's eyes grew large and they sparkled as she grabbed the orange and scarfed it down. Gakupo chuckled. "Sorry about her behavior. She just really... really... loves oranged." Gakupo sweatdropped.

It was now Len's turn to chuckle. "It's okay, I find it cute!"

Rin's cheeks turned red once again. Gakupo suddenly put on his his killing intent mask. "ARE YOU TRYING TO FLIRT WITH MY SISTER?"

Len sweatdropped, while backing away with his hands up. "No! Not at all! In fact, why don't I play a song for you?" He said, gesturing towards the piano. Len started, playing slowly, but by the end of the song, he was moving wildly, sweating while trying to play at the same time. When he was finished, he closed the piano dramatically. "Dammit. Whenever the souls-" He hurriedly cut himself off, and stepped away from the piano.

"Well, It's time for class. I have to go now!" And Len rushed out the door. Upon closer inspection of the piano, Rin gasped, from it, she could see a black aura skirting around it.

Gakupo quickly carried Rin out of the room, and up to the rooftop of the school.

"Rin, I have to tell you something." He panted quietly. "Something your mother wanted me to tell you." Rin looked at him worriedly. She could all of the kinds of strain he was going through, and there were bags under both of their eyes.

Gakupo muttered things under his breath before looking at Rin in her eyes. "Rin, take off the eyepatch." Rin swallowed, and before she could ask why, Gakupo took off the eyepatch himself.

"Close your glass eye..." She did as Gakupo held out his hand. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Rin muttered, obviously confused as to why she was being asked to do this shit.

"Now open the glass eye." Rin gasped. Inside Gakupo's hand was a swirling, purple mass of energy.

"What is that?" Rin breathed in, liking the feeling of power emanating from Gakupo's hand. Gakupo's eyes were wide, startled, as he saw Rin was reaching for his hand. Quickly, he closed his hand, extinguishing the light and the power that emanated from it. Rin immediately felt tired, droopy, and exhausted.

"Rin, it is a soul. And the power to see these runs in your family and three other families. My family, yours, Haku's and an unknown one. Unfortunately, Luka did not get the gene. The only people like us were Oliver, Neru, you, me, and Haku."

Rin's eyes clouded over. "Rin, you are," Gakupo caught himself. "Rin, the reason why we can see them is because we aren't normal. We're not alive, so we can see ones like us."

Rin's eyes were wide, scared almost, that world she never knew existed had arisen.

"Rin, you are a soul."


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys, so sorry for the hiatus. I've been in India, and had no wifi. But never fear! ShadowsOverTheCity is here! A new chapter will be up soon. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continuously given me support throughout all of the chapter. Thank you. :)


	5. Chapter 4

When Two Loose Ends Meet- Chapter Four

Rin had gone home that day with nothing to think about, really, except for one thing:souls. She had never heard of them before and was afraid that after living her life for so long, she wouldn't be able to change, still, this souls business sounded cool. But to say that she wasn't alive? That was taking it too far.

Needless to say, she was shocked. Shocked. Yeah, her "onii-san" just gave her a fact that changed her life. As Rin walked towards Arithmetic, deep in thought, she slammed into something, or rather, someone. Rin backed away from the wall of flesh. And there she was, Hatsune Miku, who stood there with a smirk on her face. "RIN!" Miku literally screeched, bouncing off the walls. Miku was a friend, albeit not a close one. Rin choked on her breath.

"Can't breathe…" She gulped. Miku released her.

"Oh, sorry!" Miku said sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of her head. "I haven't seen you in such a long time, Rinny." Miku flashed a peace sign.

"Geez! You're so weird!" Rin muttered, massaging her throat. It waas true, she hadn't seen Miku in a _long_ time.

In such a fucking long time. "I see that you haven't let go of using that katana!" Miku squealed. "I bet you're really strong now!" Rin sweatdropped. That was her charismatic friend Miku right there.

"Umm... gotta go... to lunch." Rin murmured, thinking, _I'm late for Arithmetic. Why not skip it altogether?_

Rin headed up to the roof top of the school, where Gakupo sat waiting. He was on his back, with his arms under his head, stretched back. His eyes were open, sparkling, for the sunlight reflecting off his eyes. Rin just looked at him. Gakupo looked over. "Oh, you're here already?" He smiled pleasantly, making Rin's eyes twitch even more.

"I've been waiting here... FOR A LONG TIME! HOW DARE YOU NOT NOTICE, ONII-SAN!" Gakupo just smiled.

"Rin, close your eyes." So, Rin obliged. As stupid as Gakupo may seem, he was trustworthy. Except for one time, when they were younger, Gakupo had slid a worm into her shoe and she screamed, and chased him around. Gakupo would never let her live that down. Ever. And Rin would never forgive him for that. Ever.

"Open." Rin opened her eyes and gasped. Tears came pricking at her eyes. "Haku..."

Her dead friend Haku was sitting in front of her, smiling cheerfully.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Rin muttered. Gakupo explained a few things. How Haku passed on, how after a person knew that they were dead but alive, they could actually start to see dead people, etc. Rin shook her head back and forth. "Haku," She murmured timidly. "Is it really you?"

Haku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me..." She whispered. Haku's voice was like a cool breeze floating through, and even though she was a ghost, the faint scent of the sea still lingered near her. "How have you been?"

Rin was choked up. "Life's been so hard..." She gulped. "Mother and Oliver are dead, dad went away. Now the only person I have is Gakupo..." She hiccuped.

Haku's eyes reflected knowing, "Do you have someone special? Someone that you love?" Rin's cheeks darkened, as she thought of one person:_ Len_. Rin shook her head quickly. _No! I've only known him for a day or two! No way! _Haku smirked, as a ghost, she could get into other people's thoughts. "So, Le-" Rin quickly muffled her. Being a soul meant she could touch the other dead and stuff. (Not like that, you pervs.)

"Le-?" Gakupo muttered, his aura turning dark. "WHO IS THE BASTARD WHO HAD STOLEN MY IMOUTO'S HEART? HE SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Haku and Rin sweatdropped, then chuckled. Suddenly, Haku gasped. The sky turned dark.

"He is coming." He voice sounded hollow. "He is coming."

"Heiscomingheiscomingheiscomingheiscomingheiscomin gheiscomingheiscomingheiscomingheiscomingheiscomin gheiscomingheiscomingheiscomingheiscomingheiscomin gheiscomingheiscomingheiscoming." Haku's words slurred together, and she screamed, vanishing into the air.

Gakupo turned paler than he already was. and gasped. Zatsune Mikuo was standing in the doorway, with a cruel aura, with a darkness surrounding him. He laughed, but the voice was not his. His eyebrows turned upward. "Come, Princess, come! I have come to retrieve you! Daddy wants to see youuuu..." He face turned freakishly ghoulish, and Gakupo stepped in front of Rin, to protect her.

"This is what I was afraid of..." He murmured, swaet clinging to his brow as he charged forward. Rin could do nothing but stand and gape. This was the time she felt completely and utterly useless.

**AN: HI GUYS! I'm so sorry that this was so short. But I will make a wayyyyy longer chapter next time. I'm glad to be back! Are you glad I'm back? What do you want to happen next? Leave your thoughts in the comments! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
